


Impossible

by PureLucidEvil



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLucidEvil/pseuds/PureLucidEvil
Summary: A series of vignettes taking place over nine months. Post-villa life of Levi and MC.Alternating POVThank you X
Relationships: Levi X Main Character - Love Island, Levi x MC, Levi/MC, Levi/Main Character - Love Island
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Anya shuffled through her notes while Jen waited. It was Anya’s pleasure to help her friend with insider fashion information for the vlog Jen had established after their time on LoveIsland. Now if she could just find... "Ah! Here we go," Anya said as she sat back on the settee with her legs crossed. 

"Burberry has moved into a deconstructed look for winter. It’s their pushback at the torn and shredded look for the last few years. Cut-outs, mixed fabrics-"

"Wait!" Jen said. " _Burberry_ is doing this? Why would they bother?"

"I think they’re just fed up with the trend finally. This is their answer. Of course they’ll never give up on their tradition but maybe they want to break into other demographics as well," said Anya. 

"Well it’s definitely a hot tip, Anya. You’re the best giving me the deets!" the perky blonde beamed as she jotted down her own notes.

The door opened and Anya’s gorgeous boyfriend entered the tiny flat they had been sharing for seven months. Levi hung his jacket on a hook then circled the back of the sofa, crossing his arms in front of Anya, cupping a breast in each hand. "You’re home," Levi whispered, nuzzling her neck. Anya’s hands flew to cover his with a gasp.

"Omigod! My eyes!" Jen shrieked from the tinny speakers on Anya’s iPad. 

"Shit! Sorry, Jen," Levi said, grinning at her blushing face on the screen. 

"Well, Jen, that’s everything I have for you this time," Anya laughed. "No charge for the extra bits." She smirked.

"Right. I’ll, um, speak to you next week," Jen stammered. "Bye." The video chat disconnected. 

Anya turned to face Levi, her knees on the cushions, a hand on each side of his face, and pulled his mouth to hers with a smile. "Nobody makes an entrance like my man," she giggled after getting a proper kiss. "How did everything go today?"

"Mmm, yeah, it was a good day. Long work out but it’s coming together." He pressed his forehead to hers. 

"Good. Hungry? I could order us something to eat."

"Let’s check out the leftovers first. That way I can eat quickly and you can give me a massage after that," Levi winked, heading for the kitchen. 

Anya scrambled off the sofa and followed him. "Maybe a compromise, babe?" 

"What’s that?" asked Levi, his head buried in the refrigerator. 

"A compromise is when each party-"

He peeked around the door of the refrigerator and rolled his eyes at her. With a chuckle, he shook his head and resumed his search. "So what am I sacrificing? A massage?"

"No way, hun. Can’t wait to get my hands on you," she smiled, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes locked on his powerful back. "Just an addendum to your previous order of events." 

Levi pushed the refrigerator door closed with his hip, his arms laden with food. "Oh? What’s up? And can it be done while I eat?" 

Anya bounced on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands. "You bet!" She ran back to the settee and opened the file she had received earlier that day. By the time Levi had come in with two plates of food, she had the rest of the table tidied to give him room. She reached for one of the plates and he swatted at her hand. 

"Hey!"

Levi pointed at himself, "athlete, babe. Besides, you didn’t say you wanted anything." He shoved a handful of cold roasted chickpeas into his mouth. Anya grimaced and ran to the kitchen to grab a plate for herself. 

Between bites, Anya began explaining. "Sidney sent this ove-"

"And Sidney is...?"

"Our financial planner, babe," she huffed. "He sent our current report over aaaaand...it seems we have a decision or two to make!" She scrolled to the bottom line of the page and turned the screen so Levi could see. His eyes grew wide and he started choking. After taking a long drink of milk and a few breaths, he could finally speak. 

"Those can’t be the right numbers, hun. Can they?" He drank more and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Anya passed him a paper towel. 

"Those are the numbers. The real numbers." Anya hadn’t believed it when she first saw them herself. All of their appearances plus their prize money had gone straight into a joint account and, over the past year, they had only lived on their incomes. Once Anya had moved to Bisham to be with him full time and life became less expensive, they agreed to each contribute thirty percent of their incomes to the account as well. The achievement of the resulting numbers was impressive. 

She held her hands in a praying position against her lips, waiting for him to process the information. He scrolled up and down the page for so long, Anya began to worry he’d had a breakdown. "Babe?" She rested her hand on his leg. 

Levi blinked and shook his head. "Yeah, right then. What do we do? I mean, we could buy a house with that, right?" He was absently tossing slices of roast beef into his mouth while he considered the possibilities. 

Anya was too excited herself to allow him to get stuck in his own head about the potential. "Let’s go to the bedroom. I’ll give you a massage and we can discuss our options," she said.

She settled herself on his bum and started rubbing the oil over his strained muscles. He let out a contented sigh. "Okay, what are the options?" Levi asked. 

"Well, now that we’re a year out from the show, it’s safe to say we probably won’t be asked for as many appearances, so the bulk of the payoff is already in our hands." 

"Right..." he flinched as she worked a particularly knotted muscle. 

"I suppose we should decide what we want first and foremost." 

"Meaning?" 

"Flat, semidetached, terrace, or detached," she said, pushing her thumbs into either side of his lower back. 

"This is real isn’t it, babe? Feels a bit surreal." 

"It’s real. We’re going to buy a house!" She leaned forward to kiss the back of his head. 

"Okay, so mum and I always lived in a flat. I really don’t want to do that anymore, so let’s scratch flats off of the list." 

"Fine with me."

"There aren’t many nice...wait, where are we going to buy a house?"

"It makes sense to buy in Bisham, doesn’t it? That way you’re close to the training centre and I’m close enough to London for shows and shoots. Or did you have other ideas we should consider?" 

Levi was quiet for several long minutes. "Oh, hun, don’t do this," Anya pleaded. "I worked really hard to loosen those muscles and you’re tightening them up again. Just talk to me, please." 

Levi rolled over underneath her. She slid off to cuddle next to him, draping her leg over his. "I’m just a bit worried."

"I can tell. Just talk to me about it and we’ll figure it out." She gave him a tender kiss on his smooth chest. 

"A house is a big purchase-"

"And you’re getting cold feet? You don’t think we should do it?" Anya’s body tensed under his arm. If he was having second - or thirty-second - thoughts, she needed to know. Things were better than ever since the limelight had faded and it was just the two of them, but Anya still had a difficult time believing he was all in with her sometimes.

"I’ve only got about six or seven more years to play, babe. Is it logical to buy here when the facility won’t be necessary for me much longer?" His voice was far away and her heart ached for him. She would give anything to be able to guarantee him a medal at the 2020 games. Retirement loomed over him on many levels, not least of which, his 2016 experience which had left him without the medal he’d sought. 

"My shelf life is about the same, hun. What do we want to do next? What will make you feel better?" 

"Why is it up to me to decide?" asked Levi, his arm tensed under Anya’s neck. "Why don’t you have anything to say about it?"

Cupping his chin, she turned his face to hers. "Don’t. The only reason I’m asking you _questions_ is because your career isn’t as flexible as mine. But you’re not being left to decide on your own. I simply want your input so _we_ can make some decisions." She kissed him lightly until the tension in his mouth relaxed. 

"Coaching doesn’t pay enough," he scrubbed his free hand over his face. 

"Why do I feel like we’re dangerously close to existential crisis territory here? We were meant to be discussing our future home after a magnificent financial report and now we’re plunged into retirement and our future of destitution." She straddled his waist again, peering into his eyes. "I love you, Levi. More than anything in the world. But your incessant need to overthink isn’t deep, it’s pessimistic and it’s doing nobody any favors, least of all us." 

"I know. You’re right. Why do you put up with me?" 

"Good question," said Anya with a grin. "But I have an answer. You have the most incredible smile I’ve ever seen and at least once a day, you bless me with it and tether my heart to you a little more." 

Levi sat up beneath her and wrapped his hand behind her neck, giving her support as he quickly flipped their positions. When he settled himself between her legs, he smiled as brilliantly as ever. 

"Give me your hand," said Anya. She pressed Levi’s hand over her heart so he could feel the rapid thrumming against his own hand. "Every time."

"I love you, Anya."

She smiled softly at him, still feeling the weight of his hand against her chest. "Tell me the foremost concern you have." They talked well into the night. Levi expressed a fear at a time and Anya admitted to a few of her own. By the time they fell asleep, they had answers for enough of the worries to feel comfortable arranging a meeting with an agent and start their search for their home. 

Levi parked next to Anya with only a minute to spare before their appointment with the agent. He reached for her hand and gripped it more tightly than usual. "Sorry." 

Anya shook her head, "nervous? Don’t be, this is the fun part." She stopped him at the door and gave him a kiss. 

The next two hours were spent perusing nearly every listing for available homes within a ten minute drive to the training centre and discussing wants, needs, and financing options. After setting an appointment for the following Sunday to tour a few promising houses, they were on their way to a favorite restaurant. 

Once their orders had been placed with the server, Anya turned her focus back to Levi. Keeping her voice even, she asked, "so, tell me what you’re thinking? Whatever you’re thinking." She nudged his foot with hers under the table. 

"How are you not overwhelmed by everything? My brain’s in pieces but you’re just chill," he finally said after putting on a show of looking around the restaurant. 

"Babe, this process could take months. I know it’s in your nature to fret about every eventuality and I love that about you because you often think of things I wouldn’t consider-"

"But?"

" _But_ we’ve worked for this and planned for as many of those incidentals we could. Life is something we do and sometimes things don’t work out, but we still have to live... _get to live_...and we should enjoy the opportunities we have been fortunate enough to encounter," Anya said, her eyes sparkled at him. "I want this with you. For us." 

Levi grumbled, "I wouldn’t call them _incidentals_."

Popping a tomato quarter into her mouth, Anya scrutinized him, letting his comment slide by. He reached across the table and swiped a drop of tomato juice from her chin, sucking it off his thumb. She could feel a prickling of heat spread through her body at the gesture. _Focus._

Levi chuckled, sitting back in his seat. "You look beautiful today. I forgot to tell you." He gave her his signature smile. "Hmm, I can feel your heartbeat from here." 

"Stop," she said with a grin, blush creeping up her face. "Are we done here?" Empty dishes covered the surface of their table. 

Cradling her hand in his, Levi walked Anya to her car. When she had her door open, he gave her a quick kiss. "See you at home?" 

"I’ll be there shortly. I need to stop at Tesco. For _some_ reason, we’re out of food," said Anya, quirking her eyebrow at him. She buckled in and started her car, grinning at him through the window after he pushed her door closed. She blew him a kiss and they went their separate ways. 

"Good morning, Anya. It’s Jane, from the agency." The sing-song voice pulled Anya’s mind from the notes she had been writing. She shuffled through her brain, trying to place the name from the agencies she worked for. 

"I’m sorry. Which agency?" asked Anya, finally giving up. 

The woman’s tone shifted to something a bit less friendly. "The estate agency, Anya."

Anya’s hand smacked against her forehead. "Right! Sorry, Jane. I thought you might have been from one of the agencies I work with, calling with an update on a job...er, sorry. How are you?"

"I’m calling you to set up a day we could do some viewings of available homes," said Jane, placated. 

"Of course! Wonderful! We’re so excited to get started. What are we looking at?" Anya asked, scrambling for her iPad to plug in the appointment. 

Once she had entered the information, Anya sent Levi a text message. Glancing at the clock, she worked out the time and expected to hear back from him at lunch. Around twenty-five minutes. She gathered her paperwork together and waited for a message from him. 

She had just sat and taken an embarrassingly big bite of her sandwich when the phone rang. Trying to chase the bready bite down with a gulp of water, Anya began choking. _Shit!_ Giving up, she spat the soggy mess into her paper towel and answered the call. _Gross!_

"Babe?" Levi’s voice was tinged with panic. 

"I’m here," said Anya, finishing her coughing fit. "Sorry, babe. I was making a pig of myself, thinking you’d just send a text but then you called instead. How was your morning?"

"Wet," he said. 

"Hmm, without me?" 

"As I hear it, you’re eating like a pig and are decidedly not wet." His grin carried over the call and Anya laughed. 

"Well, other than the water I’ve spilled on myself."

"So, houses this weekend?" 

_Right, the point of the call._ "Yeah, if that’s good for you...?"

The line was silent for a minute. 

"Babe?" Anya asked. 

"Sure, babe. This weekend is fine," said Levi, distracted. 

"Just consider this outing a practice run, hun. Nobody finds the perfect house their first time viewing," she said, pulling her phone away to check the beep she heard. "Shit, babe, I’m sorry but I need to go. Nancy is calling about that show. We’ll speak more when you get home."

"No worries. I love you. See you in a bit."

"I love you," said Anya and clicked to the incoming call. 

The timer on the oven went off. Anya scurried around the kitchen, setting a roasted chicken and a pile of vegetables on serving dishes for the table. She didn’t stop when she heard the door open. "In here, hun."

"Mmm, you’re too good to me," Levi said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Looks and smells incredible." 

"Sit. We’ll talk while we eat." She kissed his cheek and took a seat. 

Levi let out an appreciative moan after shoving a forkful into his mouth. "Major improvement over your first chicken. Remember that?" he asked, chuckling. 

Anya tried to glare at him unsuccessfully then stabbed a slice of potato with her fork. It hovered in front of her mouth while she asked, "so, now that you’ve had time to think on it, how do you feel about this weekend?"

"I’ll try things your way," said Levi.

"Meaning...?"

"I’m going to try not worrying until there’s something to worry about. I don’t want to take away the fun of it for you."

"Aww, that’s my man!" Anya stretched across the table to kiss him. "I’ll take it!" 

"You’ve put on weight." It was an accusation from the assistant. The flustered young woman muttered, tugging at the zip at Anya’s waist. "Stella won’t be pleased," she huffed. 

_Life with an athlete._ Anya shrugged. She caught the smirk on Rachel’s face where the other model stood being fitted with her own runway look. 

"Ha!" The zip finally slid into place at Anya’s waist. Her feet slid into the towering lucite heels. With a last once-over and a nod from the snarky assistant, Anya strutted onto the catwalk. Turning and posing at the end of the walk, she then made her way backstage to change into the next outfit. 

Three hours later, Anya was knocking on Jen’s door with an overnight bag in her hand. Jen squealed and wrapped her into a big hug. 

"I’m so happy to see you!" 

Anya grinned. "It’s great to see you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you into the show."

"Next time," said Jen. 

"Not if I continue to put on weight. They almost sacked me today," Anya confessed. "Just what I don’t need. Levi would’ve shit."

"Babes, what happened?"

She gave her a rueful smile. "I’ve gained weight. Stella wasn’t happy when she heard about it and made it clear I won’t be walking for her again if I don’t get back to size." 

"What will you do?" 

"I’ll have to do it. Catalogue spreads and websites don’t pay as well as shows. My name isn’t big enough for magazines," she admitted. "I can’t jeopardize anything while we’re trying to buy a home. He’s already nervous enough without throwing a spanner like that in the works." Anya looked around the fluffy pink, white and grey lounge. It was too quiet. "Jen? Where’s Tim?" 

"Oh, he’s working a club tonight. At least it keeps him busy but doesn’t provide enough to pay for studio time," Jen winced as she listened to herself. "Would you like some tea? Wine?"

"Wine- oh, probably tea. Thank you." 

The girls chatted until Tim returned from his DJing gig. After a quick catch up, everyone retired for the night so Anya could wake early for the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Pushing through the door, Levi tripped over Anya’s bag and almost dropped the clean clothes he’d just finished washing and folding. "Babe!" he growled. When she didn’t answer, he took the clean laundry to their bedroom just in time to hear the shower turn off. Minutes later, Anya opened the door with a cloud of steam following her out. She wore a fluffy towel and dark circles under her eyes. 

She leaned over for a kiss and collapsed on the bed next to him. 

"I just put the clothes away," he said. 

"Mm, you’re the best, babe. Thank you," she said. She rubbed his back lazily and let her arm drop after a few seconds. 

"Almost dropped all of the laundry when I tripped over your bag."

Anya opened an eye to look at him. "I’m sorry, babe. I was beat when I got home and just left it there."

"Long ride back from London?" he tried to keep the edge out of his voice but wasn’t very successful based on the wince that flashed over her face. 

"No. The ride was fine," she said, pushing herself off the bed and stumbling through the bedroom door. After a few minutes, she returned with her bag and two bottles of water, handing him one of the bottles. She emptied her bag, putting the contents in their respective places. A small bundle of dirty gym clothes tossed in the hamper. 

"Good thing I have laundry done," Levi scowled. 

"I’ll hand wash them. Don’t worry about it," she said, curling over on her side, tucking her pillow under her head. 

Incredulous, Levi stared for several minutes before storming off to the lounge to watch telly until he was ready for bed. Clicking through channels, he muttered to himself until he stopped on Michael McIntire’s Big Show. 

The next morning, Levi woke to the smell of breakfast wafting in from the kitchen. He sat up, letting a throw fall to the floor. Scrubbing his face roughly, he groaned, muscles stiff from the night on the second-hand settee. 

Anya rounded the corner with a plate and a large glass of orange juice. Already showered and dressed, she set them in front of him. "Morning, babe." She kissed the top of his head and disappeared back into the kitchen, returning with two cups of coffee and a grapefruit. Settling on the chair, she tucked into her grapefruit, stopping to sip her black coffee with a grimace. 

Levi looked over his own dish of pancakes, eggs and stripey bacon then looked back at her meager breakfast. "What’s this about?" he asked, stuffing a bite of his eggs in his mouth. 

"I’m just eating a bit lighter," she said, pointing to her chest. "Not an athlete," she grinned at him. 

A bark of laughter escaped him, forgetting for a moment that he was upset with her. 

She cleared the dishes and did the washing up before returning to the lounge. "Feel like talking houses?" she asked, tucking her legs under herself. "Or do you need to go swim? We can speak after-"

"I should do," Levi said. "I’ll be back in a bit. Might go for a run first." 

Three laps before he was done, the stitch in Levi’s side finally subsided. He knew better than to run and swim after such a big meal but she had it prepared before he had gotten up. After a shower, he headed back to the flat. 

"I’m back, babe," he called when he walked through the door. 

Anya strolled out from the bedroom, wrapped in her robe and freshly showered again. His brow knit. _What the hell is going on?_ "You showered again?"

"Wha-? Oh, yeah, I went for a run while you were gone swimming."

"Hmm."

"So, houses?" she asked, brushing off his suspicion. Anya tugged her tablet onto her lap and pulled up the houses listed by the agency. "I really liked the feel of the cottage. The kitchen was a bit-"

"Anya," he interrupted her sharply. "What is going on with you? You were exhausted last night and today you’re running and showering multiple times. And don’t get me started on your pathetic breakfast."

Setting her iPad aside, Anya buried her face in her hands. After several minutes, Levi realized she was sobbing. After shaking off the shock, he threw himself next to her on the settee. "Hey, hey, hey. What’s wrong, baby?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. Kissing her cheek and hair, he shushed her softly. "Please talk to me. There’s nothing we can’t figure out if you’ll just talk to me." He pushed a box of tissue in front of her and waited. 

Ten minutes later, his jaw clenched, Levi had just one question. "What the fuck is wrong with this industry if _you_ aren’t thin enough for them? What do you weigh? All of eight stone?" He was seething. 

Anya nodded. "I’m a hanger, babe. That’s all. I’m meant to be as small and invisible as possible," Anya said, wiping her nose but significantly calmer. "Don’t worry, I have it under control. I’ll be ready for both shows next month and fashion week."

"Enough," he said, his tone more gruff than he had intended. He grabbed her iPad, entered her passcode and opened the calculator app. "Could you get enough shoots lined up-"

"Babe, they just don’t pay as much as runway," she protested. 

"Enough shoots lined up to do two to three per week?" he asked, ignoring her argument. 

"I don’t know."

By the time Levi was done, he had convinced her to talk to her agent and move over to photographic. She would finish the next three engagements on the runway but then she would be done. 

"I’m sorry, babe," Anya shuddered. 

"I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell me." He didn’t bother hiding the hurt. "I don’t give a fuck about the house if something happens to you," he tried to swallow the lump in his throat but tears welled up anyway. "Doesn’t mean anything without you." He clung to her, wiping tears from his eyes from behind her back as he breathed deeply her perfume. A gift he’d spent two weeks searching for last Christmas. He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I love you. More than anything, you daft little shit." 

For the following hour and a half, they discussed homes. Discarding the options available, one at a time for reasons such as price, location, and condition. By the time they finished, there was nothing left on the list. 

"You weren’t kidding that this could take months," Levi sighed. 

"Would be nice to be in our own house by Christmas," she murmured. "That gives us nine months. If we push it to the limit anyway." 

Levi was as ginger as possible as he pushed the bouquet under his chair. He hadn’t been to one of her shows in a year but, now that she was making her final appearance on the catwalk, he had to be there. He knew she might do a show on occasion but he was more relieved than he could express that the insanity was basically over.

When Anya took her last turn at the end of the walk, she smiled and winked right at him. Levi whistled, finger and thumb in the corners of his mouth for maximum volume, obliterating the decorum of the event, feeling the last shred of panic leave him. She strutted back up the catwalk and disappeared offstage. The day had arrived when she was through being tortured by designers and stylists. No more crazy appliances in her hair or theatrical makeup that no normal woman would wear on the street. Gone were the seven inch heels and the constant fretting about measurements. 

She ran into his arms after changing and scrubbing her face of the technicolour makeup. She wore a simple pair of Keds, a t-shirt and a pair of black cotton drawstring trousers with a soft blazer. The peaceful look on her face made it all too clear that he’d been right to push her out of the business. Anya buried her face in the bouquet and breathed in the sweet scent.

After a deep kiss, he whispered, "Ready for eats and drinks?" 

"God, yes!" she laughed, taking his hand. 

"Maybe we need to cast a wider net?" Anya offered, chewing absently on her thumbnail. 

"Babe-"

"How far could you drive to get to the centre-"

"Babe-"

"There are a few places a bit farther west-"

"Babe!"

Anya looked up at him from the hotel bed, a puzzled expression on her face, thumb still stuck between her lips. "What?"

The night before, Levi had stood on a podium with his teammates and accepted the bronze for his country in Tokyo. He regretted that a few of the guys he’d played with in 2016 weren’t there for the honour, but he was floating on clouds. Anya had screamed until her throat bled. Her voice was still quite froggy a full day later but he just looked at her fondly. 

He cleared his throat. "I’m retiring, Anya."

Her eyes went wide, thumb dropped from her mouth. "Babe! Are you serious?" she practically screamed. When he nodded, she bounced up to her knees on the mattress and flung her arms around his neck, raining kisses all over his face before settling into a deep, passionate kiss. 

Levi pressed her back on the bed, his fingers sliding under the hem of her top, skimming the soft warm skin of her belly. She raised her hips, allowing him to shed her thong. Anya worked his trousers and pants down his legs, hooking them off the last bit with her toes. 

"Monkey feet," he teased, nipping her bottom lip as he settled his weight onto her after he eased her top over her head. "Are you sure you are okay with being with an old retired athlete?"

"Are you kidding me? It’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever said to me," she said, rolling herself against his body, clutching his shoulders. She drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked gently, eliciting a deep moan from him. 

He kissed a trail down her chest, pausing to show his appreciation for each of her breasts before descending lower. 

"Oh, you win bronze," she was saying, her arms stretched over her head. "Tell me you’re retiring _and go down on me?_ Best. Day. Ever." 

"Good point," he grinned, flicking his tongue against her, making her hips buck. "Maybe this scene should be the other way around."

"Nope, I’m good," she laughed, pushing his head back down. "Off you go then." 

Levi’s tongue traced languid lines over her, his fingers curling inside of her. When she clutched the blankets piled next to her, he picked up the pace. He lapped, sucked and hummed against her until her legs shot straight. Her back arched off the bed when he reached up to toy with her nipple between his fingers, never losing his rhythm. She erupted, dissolving into pieces over and over with a smothered scream. He wiped his face on the sheet between her legs before crawling back up her body, her leg hooked over his shoulder. When he was buried inside her, the aftershocks from her own orgasm sent jolts through him, clenching and pulling him deeper into her. He rocked his hips, rolling and driving himself in and out of her, giving no small thanks for the inventor of the IUD. Her fingernails dug into his hips as she lifted to meet every thrust until the cries being torn from her throat were echoed by his moans and he shuddered and twitched in her arms as she stroked his back. 

"Happy second anniversary," she whispered. 

His head popped up. "Shit, I forgot."

"Just say ‘you too’," she giggled, his head bounced lightly on her chest.

"Happy anniversary, babe."

"I love you," she whispered, caressing his neck. 

"I love you more," he said, kissing the warm soft skin at her shoulder. 

"Impossible," said Anya, her fingers running through his hair. 

Judy slid another stack of paperwork across the table and Levi groaned. She indicated where to sign, explaining the details of each page as Anya and Levi gave their pens a workout. 

He snuck a glance at his girlfriend. Her face was bright, angelic as she smiled, nodding and signing her heart out for their dream home. Her happiness was his bliss. 

Medaling in Tokyo had brought a slew of opportunities his way, allowing them to put down one-third of the total price as a deposit on the home. They squirreled away enough money for repairs and furnishings. It still seemed a little hard to believe, but moving to Manchester instead of staying south had opened everything to them. Being near his mum and closer to Anya’s family was a bonus.

They would move into their own house in two weeks. There was so much to do before then but she had been collecting boxes since their offer was accepted. As intimidating as it was, he still couldn’t believe they had ticked nearly everything on their list, including a pool. He caught himself grinning. Anya giggled and winked at him. 

And, just like that, with a handshake from their agent, they were homeowners. He wrapped Anya into a tight hug when they stepped outside. "Happy?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her neck, blocking the chill of the late October breeze. 

"Ecstatic," she said with a tight squeeze before hustling him to his car and diving into the passenger’s seat herself. He gave her a kiss and started the motor. 

"The carpets and flooring were completed today," Anya said, wrapping a picture frame in newsprint and placed it in a box filled with other fragile items from all over their flat. 

"Painters already finished, right?" 

"Yep," she said with a smile. She stood up to move the box closer to the stack of already packed boxes. 

Levi stared. She wore the first pair of Levi’s he had bought her after they left the villa. He smiled, remembering her laughter when he’d told her he wanted to see his name emblazoned on her arse. There was more arse and hips filling those jeans now that she was no longer doing runway work, and he couldn’t have been happier about it. She was softer and ate contentedly without worry. Her work hadn’t suffered at all, in fact, it had improved. She had more than enough offers for shoots and interviews to have left a comfortable amount in savings even after buying the house. 

He snuck up behind her and pulled her back against him, gripping her hips. "Keep wiggling that gorgeous arse at me and we’ll be done packing for the day." 

She pushed back into him, giving her bum a shake. "Don’t threaten me, Levi, or I swear I’ll get a dog and name him Wrangler." She laughed and walked away to build another box, but not before Levi managed to twirl a tea towel and pop her on the bum with a sharp snap.

That night, they had collapsed on their bed in the flat for the last time. The movers would arrive early. Levi would have to miss swimming for the next couple of days while they arranged furniture and unpacked. 

"The house is going to be so empty," he said quietly. He curled his arm around her. 

"We’ll find things worthy of being in our space, babe. We have the rest of our lives to collect memories and mementos," she said, rolling closer and kissing his chest. 

"Hmm."

"Now what?" 

Levi pulled Anya on top of him. She sat up and looked down into his eyes with a smirk. "I’m not going to be able to swim for a few days. I need to get a workout to make up for it," he said, biting his lip as his fingers popped the signature buttons open on her jeans until the fly flopped open. He reached his hand into the denim and stroked her gently, his gaze glued to hers. Her hands rested on his muscular thighs. The longer he rubbed against her, the more weight she put back on his legs until her head dropped back and she moaned. 

"Mmm, yeah," she said, licking her lips as her hips rocked forward against his hand. 

The heat and friction was aimed perfectly over him and he hardened. He used his other hand to caress her belly and crept higher until he reached her breasts. He slid his hand under the cup, forcing it up and out of his way so he could squeeze and fondle her fleshier chest. 

"Mm, babe," Anya said, her voice husky. "You’re not going to get much of a workout this wa-" she gasped and rocked against him harder. 

"Hmm, you’re right." Levi eased his hand out of her jeans. Her head shot forward in time to see him licking his fingers, tasting her. 

"Oh god... I was so close..."

"Have I ever left you unsatisfied?" he asked with a smirk. He shifted her off of her perch on his crotch and settled her on the mattress. Discarding their clothes, Levi pulled Anya onto her hands and knees. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her back, and held her hips as he plunged deep inside of her with a single stroke. She cried out, her hips rotated against him until he reached between her legs and continued stroking her as he stayed still, waiting for the spasms of her orgasm to grip and pulse around his length before he took over. His lips dragged over her back while his fingers continued working. He bit her bum lightly and her hips jerked with a moan. 

When Levi felt the quaking and wetness around him as she screamed out, he began thrusting into her, clutching her hips and drawing her back toward him with each drive until her muscles pulled him into the abyss. He pumped himself dry, filling her with everything he had.

They fell together onto their sides, panting. Wordlessly, they drifted off to sleep. 

The lorry was loaded with their entire lives in under an hour. Anya opened her camera app and snapped a few photos, duplicating the pose from the day she had moved into the flat. With a quick kiss and each demanding the other drive safe, they climbed into their respective cars and sped off toward their new home. 

She glared at him when she arrived at the house and found him pacing the garden. He’d arrived about ten minutes before. He pulled out his most dazzling smile, throwing his arms wide open. She giggled and launched herself into his waiting embrace. After spinning her around, he set her on her feet and captured her lips in a kiss. 

"Welcome home, baby," he said, his eyes twinkled. 

"Welcome home, my love." 

They raced into the house and examined the work that had been done in the interim. Everything was perfect. Perfectly bare but still more than he could have ever imagined himself having when he and his mum were sharing meals of beans and toast three or four nights each week. 

The movers honked the horn as they pulled into the drive. Levi met them at the back while they opened the rear door, exposing the collection of boxes to be unloaded and carried into the house. 

"The boxes are all clearly marked, so I’ll let you lads get to it. Hopefully it won’t take any longer than loading." He was only slightly uncomfortable giving instructions to the burly men. 

Forty-five minutes later, the movers were waving from their seats and pulling out of the driveway to head south again. 

Anya and Levi looked at the stacks of boxes and shook their heads, laughing at the whirlwind that had been the past few months. A knock on the door pulled them out of their revelry. 

Levi jogged to the front door, throwing it open to find his mum standing on the other side with her arms full of drinks and food. She handed bags off to him with an affectionate kiss on his cheek and then marched through the door to the kitchen. When she had unloaded her booty, she wrapped Anya into a warm hug and then pulled Levi into the huddle. 

Three hours later, his mother was heading home, having helped set up their bed and the most urgent pieces for the kitchen. "I’m so pleased for you both. And to have you so close again finally," she said from her driver’s seat. Blowing them both a kiss, she left with promises to stop by again but not too often.


	3. Chapter 3

_Swim!_ Levi shot up in the bed in a panic and then froze, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. A soft chuckle escaped his lips just as Anya began stirring from her slumber. He whispered a morning greeting before slipping out of bed. Once he had tugged his jeans on and found a top, he stumbled downstairs to find caffeine. 

By the time Anya joined him, Levi was leaning against the kitchen sink, blowing into a steaming cup of coffee, a buttered croissant, courtesy of his mum, on a dish nearby. "Morning," he said after a long sip, he nodded toward a mug and plate he’d set out for her. "All ready."

"You’re an angel," she whispered, still groggy from sleep. She spied the spread Levi’s mother had dropped by before work. "Your mum? She’s a saint." She spread a dollop of strawberry jam on a croissant and sighed with pleasure when she took a bite, her eyes rolled back in her head. The croissant was half devoured by the time she had made up her first cup of coffee. 

After the dishes were cleaned up, they stared at the empty rooms and the stacked boxes. Each sound and movement echoed until Levi started flinching at the noise. "Where should we start?" 

"Well, your mum had the right idea last night. We should put the most important things together first, so...kitchen and toilets? I’ll start in the kitchen if you’ll get going on our bathroom." 

Levi nodded. "Done."

"We have furniture being delivered this afternoon."

"Right. Cool," Levi said over the stairs as he climbed back up to work on his task. 

When he reached the bog, Levi dragged a box in with him and unpacked all of the shower products, lining the bottles inside of the large glass-enclosed shower. He went through three boxes, placing the contents in the appropriate spaces. They didn’t yet have anything for the other bathroom on the upper floor nor the WC on the main floor. Levi shrugged and decided to hang and stow each of their wardrobes. 

Clean clothes put away, Levi roamed downstairs to check on Anya’s progress. He carried the few dirty clothes he’d found under his arm, dropping them on the floor when he entered the kitchen and saw Anya. 

He found her standing with each foot on neighbouring counters, reaching over her head, trying to store a decorative basket on the top of the upper cabinets. Levi raced over, pulled her into a seated position on his shoulder and lowered her to the ground. 

"The mortgage isn’t going to be so bad. No need to jump," Levi teased as he pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Anya giggled and cuffed his arm. "I just want everything to be perfect. To feel like home," she said, winding her hands behind his neck and pulling him down for a long slow kiss. "For you." 

"For us," he corrected with his forehead resting against hers. 

"Did your brother get a new car?" Levi asked, peering through the window at a sporty black car pulling into the driveway. 

"Not that anyone told me...why?" Anya peeked around him to check out the visitor. "Oh. Oh! Right." She padded away quickly, her head ducked as she reached for the door. 

"What’re you about?" Levi asked, holding her still with his hands at her waist. 

"I...recruited Jake?" She winced and gave him a hesitant smile. 

He could feel the vein throbbing in his neck as he tried to comprehend what she had said. "Christ Anya!" he hissed. "You invited _Jake_ to our fucking _home_?" 

"No, _recruited_ ," she repeated as if it clarified everything. 

Levi crossed his arms, his lips a tight thin line. No hint of a smile. "What’s the difference?" he asked, his voice bordered on menacing. 

"Free labour?" Anya giggled nervously. "He’s out there." She turned the knob and pulled the door open. "Jake! Thank you so much for coming. What’s all this?" She gestured to a pile of bags and bits in his arms. 

"Heavy," Jake said with a laugh. "If you could..."

"Right, sorry," Anya moved toward the kitchen, offering Levi a sheepish grin as she passed. 

Jake unpacked heaping dishes of salad, breads, meat, fruit and ale. When he was finished, he wrapped Anya into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "You’re looking spectacular," Jake said when he finally put her down. Levi had always thought the term ‘blood boiled’ was an exaggeration, but watching the exchange between them, he knew it wasn’t. He stretched his arm to Levi with a benign smile on his face. "Good to see you, mate."

Levi squeezed Jake’s hand a bit tighter than necessary. " _Mate._ " He moved to slide an arm around Anya’s waist possessively. 

The ghost of a smirk passed over the other man’s stubbled face. "So, where do we begin, boss?" He clapped his hands together, eager to get started.

Anya jumped in, detailing the recent deliveries, walking from room to room to explain where the pieces belong. Heavy furniture and rugs to be moved into place. _To make our home_ Levi reminded himself. 

Excusing herself, Anya left the men to work and found a box of her paintings from uni to unpack and ponder. 

Levi worked quietly, offering little more than sharp instructions or grunts to Jake’s questions. The other man’s chuckles left Levi unnerved. 

"Listen, mate," Jake said between arrangements. "I should have done this a long time ago, but I am sorry for the end deal at the villa. It was snakey of me and I’m...well, I’m sorry." He offered his hand again, a flicker of trepidation apparent as he waited for Levi to reciprocate. 

Levi stared at the proffered hand, shaking his head. "You had been a good mate until that point," he said. 

Jake nodded. "It was out of character for me. If I had it to do over again, I would have kept my stupid mouth shut. It was always you for her anyway, looking back it is certain." He rubbed the back of his neck. 

A lopsided grin settled on Levi’s face, a flushed heat crept up his neck. "Aye, and her for me. Guess we can’t change the past. Thanks for owning it now, mate," he said and extended his hand. 

With convenient timing, Anya entered the lounge. Two plates piled with the food Jake had brought and two bottles of ale. "Tuck in, boys. You’ve earned it." She stooped to kiss Levi’s cheek, whispering, "I love you" before abandoning the scene again. 

Two hours later, Jake folded himself into his car, waving and honking his horn as he pulled out of the driveway. No plans for another meetup, but Levi pressed a kiss to the top of Anya’s head as the sports car took off down the road. "Thank you," he whispered. 

She nodded and smiled, her stride carrying her back to the house. Levi’s eyes glued to the tiny red tag on her back pocket. He chuckled and jogged in behind her. 

"She wants to see you," Anya said. "I’ve been there three times in the past two weeks but she wants to see her son." She stopped stirring through the meal she was cooking and leveled a look at him. 

"I know, babe. I’m going to see her tomorrow after class," he said, nuzzling against her neck with his chest pressed into her back. "I promise." He let his breath tickle her skin. 

She shivered and commenced stirring. "How are things with your new little pupil?"

Levi leaned against the counter, crossing his ankles. "It’s good. I still can’t believe people have the kind of money that they’re willing to pay so much for swimming lessons, but who am I to turn it down?" 

"I’m almost done here. Would you pour the wine?" Anya plated the dinner and made her way to the dining table, balancing their dishes. 

Levi looked around the space as he chewed. "It looks great in here. You did a nice job choosing everything." 

Anya glowed at his praise. "You helped. You really like it?" 

He smiled. 

"My boy!" A flurry of Chanel No. 5 and floral print surrounded him in a smothering hug. Levi laughed, squeezing his mother. He had waited in the lobby of her shop for several minutes until she finished her last client before lunch. "You’ve finally come to see your dear old mum," she smiled affectionately, patting his cheek. "Come, to the back room where we can chat," she said, leading the way. 

"The shop looks like you’re doing well," Levi said, settling himself in a chair across her desk. He popped a bag of takeaway on the desk blotter, the aroma of grilled chicken salad filled the small office space.

His mum smiled. Levi had the distinct impression that she was humouring his idle chatter. She folded her hands together on her desk and peered at him. "Levi-"

"Mum, I’m-" He blushed and scratched a phantom spot on his arm. "Go on," he said.

"No, son. I want to hear what you have to say. I’m hoping I won’t have to say what I was about to," she said, quirking her eyebrow at him. She nodded her encouragement for him to continue. 

"Well, now you know what I was going to say," he said, speaking past a mouthful of his lunch. 

"I know no such thing. Start talking, boy." She narrowed her eyes at him, her patience running thin. 

"I’m going to ask Anya to marry-"

The woman who raised him squealed from behind her desk. She clapped her hands with a hearty laugh. "Thank the lord!" After planting a smacking smooch on his forehead and trying to rub away the print from her lipstick, she jerked open a drawer and revealed a small green box trimmed in gold. She slid it to him. "It was your grandmother’s, dear." Her eyes misted. 

Levi swallowed hard, taking the little leather box in his hand. 

"Well, go on. Open it," she said. She dabbed her eyes but her smile - the same smile that had won Anya’s heart because he had it too - was bright. 

Cushioned in worn black velvet was the ring Levi’s grandad had presented to the love of _his_ life. Levi cleared his throat, tears pricked his eyes. "Mum, I...I don’t know what to say." When he finally looked back up at her, a tear skittered down his cheek. "You like her, right? Anya?"

"No," she said, a mirthful grin on her face. "I _love_ Anya. You could not have found a more perfect match, darling. I can’t believe sometimes that it all began on that ridiculous show." She sighed, "Ach, but I can’t begrudge it when that show brought you so much." 

He twisted the box in his hand. "Will it fit her?" He thought of his grandmother’s plump fingers and Anya’s slender ones. 

"Aye, it’s her original ring, not the later one," she said, nodding. "If she needs a different size, you can do that later, after you’ve _finally_ put it on her finger."

Levi covered his choke with a laughing cough. "Thanks, mum," he said wryly.

They finished lunch, depositing the bag in the bin. As he bent to hug her goodbye, she whispered conspiratorially in his ear, "when will you do it?" 

He pulled away, shaking his head with a grin. Levi waved over his shoulder, "thank you for everything, mum." 

"Levi-"

But he was already in his car, ring box stashed away in his breast pocket. 

_It will only be a couple of weeks_ Levi thought as he tucked away the ring box under a stack of his pants in his drawer., grateful for once that he agreed to handle the laundry when they had first divided labour.

"Babe?" Anya called from downstairs. 

When Levi jumped off the bottom three steps, he found her standing in the middle of piles of bags and boxes. Her eyes were wide as she turned in a circle, surveying the results of her credit card damage. "Help?" she squeaked to him. 

He chuckled. "What do you need me to do, babe?" Levi asked, taking a seat in his designated chair. 

"Did I remember everyone?" she asked helplessly. 

"In the world?" Levi laughed, scanning the display. "I’d say so." 

"Ba-abe!" she gasped past a hiccup. 

Levi howled at the nervous tic she hadn’t had in several months. She scowled and waited for him to compose himself. "Sorry, hun. What can I do to help?" he asked. 

"Just help me remember everyone? I’ll show you a thing and tell you who it’s for and you can tell me if I forgot anyone."

Levi looked at the collection again and raised a skeptical brow. "I don’t see how it would be possible, but sure, I’ll help. "

Anya spent the next hour lifting up trinkets from bags and identifying recipients. Her face pleading but happy. "Is that everyone?" she asked, tucking the last gift back into its box. 

"Babe, if you missed anyone, they were probably rotten and didn’t deserve anything anyway," he grinned, standing up and stretching his tight muscles. "Unless you meant to see your grade two teacher for the holidays," he said with a wink. 

"Very funny," she giggled, winding her arms around his waist and resting her cheek over his heart. "Now I need to wrap all of this shit," she said, shaking her head against him. 

"Well, you’re going to be busy for the next two weeks," Levi laughed. 

Driving to meet Anya’s parents in Halifax, Levi was still hoping she wasn’t growing suspicious. He’d never made a habit of lying to her and couldn’t be sure if she believed his excuses. If the list of errands she had presented before he left was any indication, she had her doubts. 

Jack and Barbara were waiting at a table when Levi arrived. Each greeted him with a warm handshake, Barbara added a light peck on his cheek. 

"I suppose you want to know why I’ve asked you here today," Levi began, willing the tremor out of his voice. Anya’s parents smiled but remained silent. "I know it seems we’ve done some things out of order in our relationship but, after more than two years, it’s time I asked you to bless us with your support when I ask your daughter to marry me." He sat back and let the air out of his lungs. 

Barbara reached across the table and patted his hand. 

"Of course we will support you, Levi. You’re a fine lad and any fool can see how happy Anya is with you. You’ve already begun building your life together, might as well make it official," Jack said, representing his wife’s views as well. 

"Thank you, sir," Levi said, offering each of them his hand in turn. After an hour of lighter chatter, they departed Halifax and headed to their hometowns. 

Levi stopped at Tesco, the liquor shop, a patisserie, and a small artisan chocolate shop as Anya had requested. He noted the lightness of his wallet by the time he was done but couldn’t bring himself to be much bothered as he lifted bags from the boot of his car and carried them into his home. Their home. 

Stepping back, Anya slid her arm low around his hip. "What do you think?" 

The tree stood covered in Christmas ornaments contributed by family and friends as housewarming gifts. Several neighbours she had met had also surprised them with baubles. Every room in the house had been transformed with a bit of Christmas spirit over the course of the past several days. 

"It’s a fine tree," said Levi with an appreciative nod, making sure he avoided the circle of poinsettias at the base of the towering pine. 

After a home cooked meal, Levi started a fire and spread out a blanket for them to cuddle up on. They spent the evening sprawled on the floor, drinking glasses of mulled wine and chatting cautiously. The secrets looming over the evening of gifts not yet given was a heavy weight with buzzing undertones. Each was careful to keep their surprises secret but the excitement was almost juvenile. 

Levi brushed her hair from her face. The flames kissed her cheeks with warmth. Bending down to kiss her, he breathed her cinnamon scent and tasted the wine on her lips. Her fingers crept under his top, softly stroking his back and sides. The lovemaking slow and comfortable in its familiarity. It might have been twenty minutes or three hours. Levi only knew that when they came together, he would gladly do this for the rest of his life with her. Their gazes locked on one another as they rocked and glided together in such a beautiful rhythm that he had to pause and wipe a tear from her smiling face. Her shattering began moments before his. She gasped and arched against him, clinging to him on the outside as well as inside. With small jerks, he followed her over the edge, moaning softly at her ear. 

"I love you," he whispered once he could think again. 

"I love you. So much."

Saucer sized flakes fell from the sky as Anya watched through the large window. Her arms wrapped around herself, hands stroking her fluffy white jumper. "Do you think everyone will be able to come?" she asked, not turning from her lookout. 

"They’ll be here, babe." 

"At least it’s a lovely white Christmas," she murmured, checking her phone for the hundredth time in ten minutes. 

"What if we opened a gift?"

That grabbed her attention. With a sly grin, she dove under the tree and produced a gift-wrapped box. She placed it in his hand and smiled. Pushing her away with a hand on her hip, Levi located a gift he’d found for her the week before. He handed it over. They both dropped to the floor, laughing and tore into the packages. 

Anya uncovered a short series of leather-bound journals Levi had spotted in a small stationary shop window while he picked up a gift for his mum. Her hand slid over the smooth cover of each book, each embossed with a scene representing one of the four seasons. 

"They’re perfect, babe. Thank you," she said, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

Levi unfolded the tissue paper to discover a black cashmere set that included a hat, gloves, and scarf. "Wow, hun," he said as he wound the scarf around his neck. "These are the nicest I’ve ever had. Thank you." He pulled her closer for a hug and kiss. 

A blaring horn sounded from the driveway. They jumped to their feet to see Richard, Anya’s younger brother pull his Land Rover to a stop, the entire family filed out, arms filled with bags and gifts. 

Soon, Levi’s mother made her way to the door with greetings and hugs for everyone after she passed off her load to her son with a laugh. 

Anya bustled around the kitchen, pouring cups of mulled wine for their guests. The spiced fruit smell had been filling the house all morning and Levi was happy to get another taste. 

Everyone took seats around the tree. Anya appointed Levi to play Father Christmas. He passed out gifts and everyone opened them together. Thanks and hugs doled out one by one. 

When the floor was cleaned of discarded gift wrap, Levi stood and cleared his throat. Anya jumped up from her seat. Levi’s eyes met his mother’s as well as Jack and Barbara’s with a quizzical expression. Anya withdrew a tube-shaped package from behind a curio and, with a broad soft smile, passed it to him. He took his seat back on the rug, Anya stood nearby. Levi peeled away the paper with a puzzled look then pulled the top from the tube. He reached in and slid a roll of papers from the tube, unfurling them in front of him. 

Anya squealed when he met her eyes, his own glossy as realization struck him. "This was the hardest secret I’ve ever had to keep," her words spilled out in giddy waves. She clapped her hands and dropped next to him. "I signed a book deal just after our purchase of the house was final. With the advance, I’ve ordered the enclosure of the pool so you can swim year round." Her eyes twinkled brightly as he pulled her into his arms, fearing he would either cry like a child or never be able to let her go. The rest of the room was stunned to silence. "Look, it will be heated and everything," she said, pointing out the details on the top page. Levi’s heart clenched tight in his chest. "Happy?" she asked. 

"Incomparably," he murmured, his mind bombarded by thoughts. He was beyond overwhelmed. 

They wiped tears from each other’s faces and laughed when the others finally erupted in congratulations. 

Several hours later, Levi was tucking his mother into her car. Anya’s parents had nodded sympathetically as they pulled away in their son’s car. His mum was less understanding. 

"Why didn’t you do it?" she demanded. 

"Mum, how could I? I couldn’t take away from that amazing gift she’d just given me. I was going to but she jumped in and-"

"So, you both could have given the other magnificent gifts with everyone there to witness it," she said. She pouted at him. 

"It will work out, Mum," he said, pressing her to leave. "Thank you for coming." He planted a kiss on her cheek and gently pushed her door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Something had been off with Levi since Christmas. Anya tried to ignore her fatalistic side, but the longer his mood stayed low, the less certain she felt she had done the right thing. _It had to be the right thing though, right? Or was he getting enough swim time while he was teaching that he thought she was just being excessive? No, he wasn’t really swimming while he coached. It’s different._

Talia’s face appeared on the screen. "Babes!" the beautiful brunette called out, sitting in a hotel room alone with an explosion of clothes scattered over the bed behind her. 

"Will you be making it to our party?" Anya asked, wincing at her terse tone. She hadn’t done the best job of staying in touch with her friends from the show and now she was demanding answers instead of having a reasonable conversation first. 

"Course, babes. Wouldn’t miss it. Everyone else going to make it?"

"Most, I think." Anya dreaded asking Levi whether or not Jake was welcome but they’d made peace, hadn’t they? "Mason might flake out and I’m not sure about Leggy but I think everyone else will be here." 

"Good to hear," Talia frowned at her phone. "Gotta go, babes. Incoming barking from the boss. See you tomorrow. Big kisses!" She disconnected and Anya stared at the black screen. She let out a deep breath and blinked away the stinging in her eyes. 

The front door slammed shut and footsteps pounded up the stairs. Anya left her phone on the counter and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. She found Levi stripping his gym clothes in preparation for his shower. 

"Do you have a minute for a chat?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe. 

"Need a shower," he said, his tone clipped. 

"Oh. I can wait," Anya’s finger traced the fluted trim around the door. 

Levi grunted and slipped into the bathroom. The water started up seconds later and Anya dropped onto the bed with a sigh. _The swooped plaster pattern on the ceiling could use a coat of paint_ she thought while she listened for the water to stop. 

Levi stepped out of the bathroom at last, his towel slung low on his hips. Anya had to remind herself not to stare too hard at the enticing vee. She was sure he wouldn’t appreciate her drooling over him considering how he’d held her at arm’s length since everyone had left on Christmas Day. At least he hadn’t abandoned their bed.

He grabbed a pair of pants from his drawer, slamming it shut. He dropped his towel and slid the cotton up his legs. Anya averted her gaze, deciding to ponder new drapery for the windows in their bedroom. Once he had dressed, he flopped down on the mattress. 

"Chat," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Good day of lessons?" she asked, berating herself for being weak. 

"Fine. That all?"

"Levi, I don’t know what I did wrong," Anya said, horrified as tears spilled over her cheeks. She brushed them away with her fists. He opened his mouth but she stopped him with her hand on his arm. "I-I," she hiccuped. She could have sworn she saw a flicker of a grin cross his face. "I was ju-just wondering if you were o-okay with Ja-Jake coming to the par-party tomorrow?" Anya cursed her body and its terrible sense of timing. 

"Sure. Fine."

"He mi-might not come. It’s really sho-short notice," she offered, leaving the bed in search of a cup for pointless water. Wouldn’t help for these hiccups anyway but she could use the distraction. 

"Yeah. What will we have for dinner?" he asked from the bedroom. 

Gulping a full glass of water, she didn’t hear him. "What?"

"Dinner?" 

"Ri-right," _ugh!_ "salmon and che-cheesy potatoes?" 

"Good, I’ll go peel potatoes." With that, he left. 

Anya breathed deeply for several minutes and then went downstairs to the kitchen where Levi had left the peeled and cubed potatoes and sliced onion in a bowl. He had taken up residence in front of the telly, watching an old recording of a rugby match. 

Everything tasted like sawdust in Anya’s mouth. Levi stabbed at potatoes and popped them in his mouth, gulping water between bites. 

"Leggy coming tomorrow?"

"I’m not sure," she said. "She gave me a tentative ‘yes’ but I don’t expect her if a better, more convenient party turns up."

"Did you invite Erikah and Reese?" he asked. 

Anya’s fork hit the plate with a clatter. Her hand flew over her mouth. "Shit," she groaned. She still hadn’t forgiven Erikah for making up stories and telling Levi which had led to... "I didn’t invite Cherry either," she said. "I’m going to look like a spiteful bitch, aren’t I?" 

He shrugged, unbothered as he speared more potatoes onto his fork and into his mouth. 

"Maybe I should have let Jen do this again. Could have just gone south and she would’ve remembered everyone. Would’ve been more convenient for everyone too," Anya said, clearing her plate having lost her appetite. "I’m failing in every direction," she said, sobbing after she put her plate in the dishwasher. 

Levi circled the island and folded her into his arms. "You’re not failing at anything," he said softly, stroking her back. 

"You’ve barely spoken to me since Chris-Christmas," she blurted out the most painful matter. Her fists twisted into his warm hoodie. 

"That’s not to do with you," he said, tensing under her hands. "Not really. Everything will be fine tomorrow. Just wait." 

Like magic, Levi’s mood had completely shifted the next day. He was happy but easily dodged any questions she asked about the change. Anya decided not to push her luck and backed off, hoping it would last through the night if she didn’t harass him. 

Instead, she decided to put her effort into looking the best she could for a night with their former mates from Love Island. She rifled through her wardrobe and extracted a Saint Laurent dress, perfect for the occasion. She had received it as a gift for walking in a show the autumn just after she had moved into Levi’s flat. The bouclé knit clung to her new curves. Tufted tulle cuffs and hem added a fun element. She found rhinestone studded tights for a bit of sparkle and a modest simple pair of pumps. After searching through her jewelry, she opted to forgo extra glitter. One more swipe of lipgloss, and Anya emerged from the bathroom. 

Levi was tying his black dress shoes at the edge of the bed. When he stood and turned, Anya’s breath caught. The sides of his hair were freshly cut and made a perfect crown to his overall look. Black trousers matched with a heather grey cashmere jumper, tight fitting and vee necked, his powerful pects peeking at the top. He wore the gold watch his mum had given him last week. Her hand fluttered at her chest, as she gaped at him. His face lit up with his brilliant smile. 

Eventually, he ripped his eyes from her expression and took his own tour of her outfit. His gaze roamed over her form. Anya smoothed her hands over her hips, suddenly self-conscious. His smile disappeared and his jaw went slightly slack. 

"You look amazing," she breathed. Unable to restrain herself, she began fidgeting with her cuffs. "Should I change? Do I look okay?" 

Levi closed the distance between them, his lips crashed against hers as he pulled her body tight to him. She moaned lightly as their lips moved against each other’s. His hand held the nape of her neck while his tongue explored her mouth thoroughly. His swimmer’s lungs engaged, he didn’t come up for air until Anya’s legs threatened to give out from the thrill or the lack of oxygen. 

He rested his forehead against hers. "Don’t you even think of changing, I look forward to peeling this dress off your body later tonight." His large hand smoothed over her bum and squeezed. Anya’s heart leapt in her chest as molten heat spread in her belly and between her thighs. 

"We could turn out the lights and just stay up here," she whispered, only joking a little. 

His smile made another appearance before he gripped her hand and tugged her toward the stairs. 

Platters of nibbles filled the countertops. Champagne flutes were ample, waiting for the effervescent liquid and revellers. Anya was glad they had setup before getting dressed for the night. There was nothing left to do but wait. 

Triple air kisses were passed out like candy as each guest passed through the door. Compliments of the house and the couple’s appearances were plentiful, bordering on gratuitous. Other than one whispered question from Jen about the missing islanders, nobody seemed over bothered by any absences. 

Tim had volunteered to play DJ for the party. Levi had pulled him aside, giving him some instruction that lit up Tim’s face and he nodded emphatically. 

Anya maneuvered through the party, refreshing drinks, offering nibbles and catching up with their friends. Everyone she had hoped would show up, did. She managed a relatively magnanimous encounter with Leggy, who had apparently not received a better offer. 

Levi spoke to everyone in a casually covert manner. Whatever he was saying, almost everyone rewarded him with excited smiles and a clap on the shoulder or a thumbs-up. She was just happy to see him in a much improved mood. 

After making another circuit through the group, topping off drinks and passing out fresh bottles of beer, Anya checked the time. "Fifteen minutes before New Year," she announced. A cheer went up at the news. 

Jen kept a hand on Tim’s shoulder while he searched frantically for a playlist. "I had it right here," Tim exclaimed, panicking. "Didn’t I?" Levi overheard the exchange. He approached Tim, producing a stick from his pocket. The relief on Tim’s face was comical. He plugged the device into the laptop, turned the volume down a bit, and exhaled. Jen cooed in his ear and kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

"Alright?" Anya asked Levi, catching him scurrying upstairs. 

"Perfect, babe. I’ll be right back," he said with a wink. 

She joined Talia and Jake who were flirting unabashedly. _Maybe this time they’ll get it together._ Levi slid his fingers against hers, lacing them together loosely. 

"Come with me?" he whispered from behind her. 

She excused herself from the others, who ended up following her. She looked back at them and shook her head. "Levi needs something," she explained. 

"Oh," Talia said with a grin but continued following with Jake right behind her. 

Levi stopped her in front of the Christmas tree, giving Tim a nod. The latter turned the music down to a barely audible level. The group lined the outside edges of the room. Some of the girls took seats and most of the boys stood nearby. 

Anya’s head spun around in confusion, her fingers still linked with Levi’s. She felt a tugging at her arms and turned to look at him, only to find his face wasn’t at the height it normally was. Her legs went weak when she looked down to see him on one knee in front of her. She dropped to the floor on her knees, unable to stand. Jen gasped somewhere off to the side.

Levi nodded and winked at a few friends who were holding their phones out in front of themselves and then he began to speak loud and clear, his magical smile taking over his face and obliterating every coherent thought in her mind.

"I tried to do this last week but then you blew me away with such a generous gift that I decided to wait. My mum could’ve killed me for that," he chuckled. "I’ve gotten no fewer than ten texts per day from her. I was disappointed too because it seemed like a perfect time, with our families together. Then, this morning it occurred to me: almost every beautiful exchange between us that marked a new step in our relationship has been in front of these people around us right now." 

He waited patiently until the cheers and hoots died down. He brushed his thumb across her cheek in a futile attempt to get rid of the tears spilling freely. "Alright?" he whispered. When she nodded, he gave her a small kiss and continued. 

"There is nothing I wouldn’t do to make you happy. You are everything in the world to me. You are the most beautiful, amazing, intelligent, wonderful person on the face of the earth. You have an innate understanding of how to coax me into the best course of action as well as the grace to let me think it was somehow my idea. You’re generous and brilliant. I can’t imagine being luckier than to have you spending your life with me and holding my heart. My heart will never be safer than in your hands."

He reached into his pocket and produced a small green leather box. Obviously vintage and, the way he held it, enormously important to him. Anya swayed a bit. Talia rushed behind her to steady her while Levi opened the box. 

"Anya, I love you. I love every little thing about you and every moment we’ve spent together. I want to spend the rest of our lives showing you every single day just how much. Will you honour me and be my wife and forever the love of my life?" 

She nodded her head so furiously, she thought it might have rolled off her shoulders. 

"Can’t hear you, babe," he said with a tiny smirk. 

"It’s New Year," Tim said.

_Damn you_ she tried to glare at Levi. He knew what he was doing and so did she. The rest of the room was oblivious but started chanting anyway. "Answer him! Answer him!" His smile grew bigger each second.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes!" she hiccuped her response to his absolute glee. 

He howled in laughter as he pulled her into his arms, raining kisses all over her face. 

The room around them erupted again when she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. 

He slid the ring onto her finger. "This was my grandmother’s ring," he told her. 

"I love it. I love you-you," she said, ignoring her embarrassment at her silly tic. 

"I love you," he murmured, drawing her in for another soft kiss. "Happy New Year, Baby." 

"Hap-py New Year." 

By the time she had shown everyone her ring and they accepted their friends’ best wishes, promising to keep the girls informed of wedding plans, Anya’s hiccups had gone. 

Levi winked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He raised his voice, "Anya and I would like to thank you all for being here. Now, you don’t have to go home, but you’ve all got to get the hell out of here." Jovial laughter broke out again as everyone doled out more hugs and air kisses. Levi elicited promises that those who had recorded the proposal would send it to him. He pushed the door shut and turned to her with a wide smile. 

"Now, about this dress," he growled, pinning her against the wall. His fingers walked the body contouring fabric up her thighs, pushing it up to her waist. Sliding his fingers into the top of her tights, he rolled them down her thighs, kneeling to strip them away from her feet along with her pumps. 

When he stood up again, Anya wrapped her legs around his waist, her back flush against the wall behind her as Levi kissed, nipped and sucked at every inch of flesh as he exposed it. She bit her lip and whined a moan , drawing his earlobe into her mouth. His fingers kneaded her thighs, supporting her easily. 

At last, with one arm under her bum and the other on the stair rail, he mounted the stairs until her persistent licking and kissing of his neck made reaching their bed unimportant. He lowered both of them onto a step, peeling the dress off of her body the rest of the way. 

Anya lifted his jumper up over his head, her fingers tracing the hard lines and curves of his chest. She paused with her hand over his heart, "mine."

"Always," he nodded and swooped in to kiss her swollen lips. 

She fumbled with his belt buckle until he groaned against her mouth and undid it himself. His want driving her mad in the best way. She slid the zip of his trousers down and slid the hook from the eye. 

When they had both been relieved of their clothes, Levi angled himself and plunged deep inside of her, creating pressure and friction with each thrust. She moaned into his mouth. She rocked against him, meeting him at each drive of his hips, tension spiking until they both jerked and trembled together with a final burst of screams and moans. 

He withdrew from her and tucked her up against his chest. 

She giggled. 

"What’s funny?"

"I’m going to marry you so hard," she said. 

He laughed. "I love you, baby."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."


End file.
